In recent years, with the large-scale construction of infrastructures, some high-fill subgrade slopes and high cutting slopes have emerged, which include rock slopes and soil slopes. Slope hazards caused by natural landslides, debris flows and human engineering activities have brought great losses to the economic construction and people's life and property. Therefore, the stability analysis of slopes is of great significance to the safety protection of slope engineering. At present, there are many methods for monitoring the stability of slopes, such as displacement monitoring, GPS monitoring, underground sound measurement and hydrologic monitoring methods and the like, but some of these methods may be relatively simple in means and low in precision, while some may be costly and uneconomical. Now, a smart geosynthetic material is being increasingly utilized in road engineering, which has the advantages of high precision, low cost and the like. For a newly built subgrade and/or slope, the smart geosynthetic material can be buried in the subgrade and/or slope in layer-by-layer laying and layer-by-layer rolling manners, and then the stability of the subgrade and/or slope can be monitored. However, an existing subgrade and/or slope cannot be monitored by this method.